Yandere Simulator
' Yandere Simulator' made by a man only known as YandereDev, who has had a history in game development, and decided to create the game based on a message on 4chan. After gaining a monthly $3,000 in donations, before the Kickstarter project even started, YandereDev decided to go full time in development of this game. Story NOTE: ''Some of the information has been confirmed to be outdated, so yes, some of this will be, in a sense, "untrue".'' The day before her entrance ceremony at Akademi High School, Yandere-chan oversleeps and dreams of who her dream lover would have to be. After waking up 15 minutes before school begins, Yandere-chan ends up quickly changing into her school uniform, and runs to school... with a piece of toast in her mouth. On her way to school, Yandere-chan accidentally runs into Senpai, who happens to look exactly ''like who her dream lover would be, and immediately falls for Senpai. However, Osana Najimi, Senpai's childhood friend, appears and requests that Senpai walks to school with her, which causes Yandere-chan to assume that Osana has feelings towards Senpai. After watching them walk together in anger, Yandere-chan walks to school. However, unknown to them all, a hidden onlooker was listening to the entire conversation... During the entrance ceremony, Yandere-chan could only think about Senpai, and how to get rid of Osana. However, after the entrance ceremony, she received an anonymous text, requesting that Yandere-chan meet her in Classroom 3-3. Thinking that it might be Senpai, she leaves to meet the mysterious person, who turns out to be the "hidden onlooker", Info-Chan. She says that gaining Yandere-chan's phone number was a "trival task". After doubting Info-Chan's abilities, she tells her exactly what went down ''earlier that day. Yandere-chan, being surprised at this comment, asks why she called her here. Info-Chan, to gain her trust, confirms Yandere-chan thoughts that Osana is in love with Senpai, and plans to confess next Friday, and says that if something were to happen to her, she would be unable to confess her love. When Yandere-chan asks if she means to hurt Osana, Info-Chan replies with: "No, of course not. I'm not saying you should hurt her. I'm saying you should KILL her." Clearly shocked by this statement, Info-Chan explains how, if she really wants Senpai, murder was the only option, and it would get attention to her previously unnoticed newspaper. Coming to the conclusion that Info-Chan is insane, she says she'll support Yandere-chan every step of the way. After she is convinced that Yandere-chan will agree, she then says she'll do some other favors for her...but only in return for panty shots. Clearly very creeped out by this statement, Info-Chan decides to end their conversation on that she has the entire weekend to decide. "But, starting on Monday, you'll have five days to get rid of Osana-chan before she confesses her love to your Senpai." From then on, Yandere-chan has to eliminate 10 rivals without getting caught in whatever way she can until she can finally admit her love to Senpai. Gameplay In Yandere Simulator, you have 5 days to murder, kidnap, frame, set up, or make your rival attempt suicide, to prevent them from confessing to Senpai. There are 10 weeks, thus 10 rivals! There are a large array of weapons in the game, but YandereDev has confirmed that they will only be weapons in a Japanese school environment, so no guns. With your phone, you can take pictures of students and teachers to find out everything about them from Info-Chan, take a picture of Senpai and *ahem* "use" the picture to calm herself down, take panty shots to send to Info-Chan in return for a favor, and take pictures of corpses which can be used as evidence against you. So don't. Also, after you gain information from Info-Chan about an NPC, that NPC will be highlighted in Yandere Vision. (There is also a known major bug where, if you play the game on a Laptop without a mouse, you will be unable to take photographs. However, this bug has neither been patched, or even acknowledged by YandereDev.) Study Points can be used to gain skills from Biology, Chemistry, Language, Physical Education and Psychology. They include, but aren't limited to, kidnapping pupils, poisoning lunches, faking suicide notes and running while carrying a corpse. How many Study Points you receive depends on when you turn up to class. If you turn up on time, 5 Study Points. If you turn up late, depending on how late you were, 4 - 1 Study Point(s). YandereDev has stated that if you turn up late too many times, you can be expelled. Also, if you wear a certain type of panties, you will receive more Study Points. Reputation ['SECTION CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION]' By using Yandere Vision, you can see useful objects or certain NPCs through walls. Helpful objects are outlined in cyan, Senpai is outlined in Pink, your current rival is outlined in red, neutral NPCs who've info you've gained from Info-Chan are outlined in green, NPCs who have seen you take a panty shot are outlined in yellow, and NPCs who've seen you murder someone are outlined in orange. Personalities can vary throughout Yandere Simulator. They will only show when students witness murder, or see a dead body. The current personality types are Coward, who will run out of school and report you to the police, and Teacher's Pet, who will report to a teacher on your despicable deed. However, if you kill them before they can do what their personalities entail, then the outcome will be avoided. Currently all female students are Cowards (with the exception of Senpai), and all male students excluding Senpai are Teacher's Pets. If Senpai notices you when you have blood-stains, are visibly insane, carrying a dead body, holding a weapon, the Heartbroken version of the game over screen will be displayed. The screen can also be displayed if you hang around Senpai too long, or if he witnesses you murder someone. Also, if you are in the wrong classroom too long during classtime, have blood-stains, are visibly insane, or holding a weapon, the Teacher will scold you and the Expelled version of the game over screen will be displayed. Although, if the Teacher sees you holding a dead body she will apprehend you, leading to a different version of the Expelled game over screen. This will also happen if you attempt to kill a Teacher (although, YandereDev has stated that he will add a skill to be able to kill a teacher if you spend enough Study Points on Physical Education) and after a Teacher realizes that you were the killer after a pupil with the Teacher's Pet personality reports a murder to her. If you want to know how to use Yandere Simulator's controls, click here to see the full list of controls for Gamepads and Keyboards. Category:Games